1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to imaging devices, and more particularly to devices and methods for enhanced imaging with mobile electronics devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Handheld mobile devices, such as cellular phones, tablets, PDA's, etc., are becoming increasingly useful for imaging due to their ready availability to communicate with other devices wirelessly. However, the cameras and illumination sources included with most mobile electronic devices are primitive with respect to the type of imaging that may be required for special surfaces such as a patient's skin or body passage.
Many common medical tests may be performed using telemedicine, but stand-alone devices used by physicians are often too expensive or specialized to appeal to consumers.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is an apparatus that allows mobile devices to perform as enhanced camera's and telemedicine tools, utilizing their familiar interface and ease of image capture and transmission. At least some of these objectives will be met in the description below.